


learning how to watch two points in space at the same time

by flintsjohn



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bisexual Kyle Valenti, Canon Compliant, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of abusive childhood, Mentions of homophobia, Pre-Poly, Roadtrips, michael and kyle hate each other. or do they?, miscommunication bc they're all dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintsjohn/pseuds/flintsjohn
Summary: “Kyle’s coming.”“Why?” he demands again.“’Cause he’s my friend, this is a friendly road trip, and I invited him.”or: a roadtrip, three boys, and how they all realized they each have two hands.





	learning how to watch two points in space at the same time

**Author's Note:**

> so. i started writing something thinking i would end up writing a threesome, and then i wrote 4.5k of dumb boys figuring out their feelings. technically i started writing this just before 1.12 aired, but then they delivered so hard on the mylex content that it just spurred me on! all my knowledge of american geography comes from google maps so you know, don't analyze it too closely.  
> thank you, as always, to cait (@lacecat) for encouraging and reading through multiple drafts of this <3  
> kudos and comments are always welcome, and come find me on [tumblr](https://vlamito.tumblr.com)!  
> title is a black sails quote ;)

“We’re taking the jeep,” Alex says when Michael shows up at the cabin, bag packed and nerves crackling with anticipation for their trip. They’re driving up to Denver to check out UCD and their mechanical engineering and information systems programs. They already have stops planned in Albuquerque and Santa Fe, plus an idea to check out some of the national forests in the area for a hike on the way back. 

“Why?”

“Kyle’s coming.” 

That makes Michael stop. He frowns at Alex and opens his mouth a couple of times, no sounds escaping him, and then Valenti is coming out of the cabin, a bag of his own thrown over his shoulder and looking like he’s already having the time of his life, and Michael scoffs.

“Why?” he demands again.

“’Cause he’s my friend, this is a friendly road trip, and I invited him.” Alex smiles at him as he moves past him to get to his car, as if all this makes perfect sense. Michael stands glaring at Kyle, the petty part of him exulting when the man scampers off to put his bag in the jeep. The last time they were all in a car together, Michael had just lost his mother. He locks his jaw and inhales deeply for a second, pushing the thought away even as he feels the pang of pain in his chest.

That was almost a year ago. He’s been so good at this _friends_ thing with Alex, at keeping himself in check, only slipping in the occasional flirty line and stolen glance at Alex’s lips. He thought this road trip would be an occasion for him to finally gather up the courage to ask Alex out properly, but if Alex invited Kyle, perhaps it means that he’s not as comfortable in this whole arrangement as Michael thought he was. He shakes his head and joins the two other men in the car, wordlessly getting into the passenger’s seat without a care for Kyle’s protests.

Alex takes the first turn driving. For a moment, it looks like he’s about to argue that the drive to Albuquerque is only three hours and he can handle it, but when neither of the other two men says a word, he relaxes back into his seat and settles in for the drive. Michael elects to turn on the radio, preventively shutting Kyle up, and laughs when Alex’s playlist comes on.

“See your music taste hasn’t changed.” He smirks as Brendon Urie’s voice fills the car.

“Don’t you dare say anything bad about Panic at the Disco.” Alex gives him his best glare, but there’s a smirk playing at his lips when Michael holds his hands up in defeat. 

The time passes in companionable enough silence. Sometime around the two hours mark, Kyle tries to start up a game of _I spy_ , in response to which Michael only turns up the music volume. He’s rewarded by Kyle jamming his knees in the back of his seat. Thankfully for Michael, as well as for Alex’s sanity, they’re in Albuquerque soon enough, and choose to find somewhere to eat before exploring the city. They stop at the first diner they see as they enter town, all of their stomachs grumbling in hunger. 

Lunch is spent planning what to see – Alex asks shyly if Michael wants to go to one of the Science Museums, to which Michael’s eyes widen as he nods in excitement, like he hasn’t been to every single one of those museums already. Next to them, Kyle rolls his eyes at their antics and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like _oblivious idiots_. When their plates arrive, they’ve settled on a walk through the old town and then a visit to the Natural History and Science Museum, and the conversation is dropped in favor of digging into their food.

“Did you sleep with him?” Michael asks later, when they’re waiting for Kyle to get back from the restroom. The plates between them have been scraped clean and they’re both pleasantly full, but Michael’s not in the mood for pleasant. The excitement he was feeling over planning for a good old fashioned visit to the museum has been washed away by having to deal with even more of Valenti’s antics, to which he’s been exposed all morning, and his future is filled with more of the same torture, so petty is what Alex gets now.

From where he’s sitting across from Michael, studying a city map like they’re even going to need it, Alex raises his head and frowns. “ _Excuse_ me?”

“Have you fucked him?” Michael asks again, voice low and gruff. 

Alex arches an eyebrow, waiting for another beat before he replies with a curt, “No.”

“But you want to.” It’s not actually a question. Michael knows precisely how Alex acts around people he’s attracted to, knows the signs and tells and how to read them. Just because Valenti is straight, it doesn’t mean that his interpretation of the situation is any less accurate.

“That’s none of your business.”

Michael snorts and leans back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest. “We’re friends, aren’t we? Friends share stuff like this.”

“Then let me rephrase.” Alex carefully folds the map and slides it into his pocket. Then, he places both hands on the table and leans forward, glaring at Michael the whole time. There’s an edge to his voice that Michael would read as disappointment, if that made any sense. “You have no right to ask me that like I’m doing something wrong, and you sure as hell don’t have any right to be jealous.”

“What? I’m not jealous.” Michael balks at the accusation, even as his voice comes out an octave higher than he wants it to. Alex just rolls his eyes at him with a noncommittal hum. Still, Michael doesn’t miss the blush rising on his cheeks. Before he can say anything else, though, he notices Alex studying him, head tipped to the side.

"Why do you hate him so much? I told you, I've smoothed it out with him ages ago."

"You're not the only one he has to apologize to, Manes," Michael replies, voice barely more than a whisper. Silence settles over them as Alex's eyes soften. Nothing more is said until Kyle is back from the toilet and they head out to start their touristy afternoon.

*

Of course, it’s just Michael’s brand of luck that when they get to Santa Fe and stop for the night, the motel they’re in only has one vacant twin room.

“I’ll sleep in the car. I’m used to it,” he says immediately, the idea of having to spend the night in the same room as Valenti making his skin itch. 

“You most certainly will _not_ ,” Alex whispers heatedly. Michael’s chest seizes at his tone. With all that Alex has been through, it would make so much more sense for him to be selfish, but all he’s become is fiercely protective of all his friends. Michael manages a small nod, his throat too tight for him to say anything. Still, as they’re settling into the two-bed room, Michael feels like a caged animal. He looks around trying to figure out how this is going to play out – are Alex and Kyle going to share one of the beds? Or is Alex going to ask him to share? The beds are big enough that they probably won’t even touch while sleeping in the same bed, but-

“So,” Valenti interrupts Michael’s thoughts and he barely refrains from rolling his eyes. “You really were homeless in high school.”

 _What the fuck_ , Michael thinks. He did not expect to be interrogated on his traumatic childhood during a road trip, and he almost wants to look at Alex and say, “See? This is what I get for letting you bring him.” Instead, he just frowns at the man and clenches his jaw. Apparently, it’s all Valenti needs, because he asks, “How'd you manage to survive all this time?”

It’s rude, is what it is. Alex is shifting uncomfortably and eyeing Michael like he’s going to pounce on Valenti, and to be honest, Michael is considering it. But he pauses to think on the question. He could tell Valenti the truth, could tell him about the days he’d gone without eating anything or relied on Max and Isobel for what they could scavenge from home. He might go as far as telling him of the few times he’d squirreled essentials from the store, of the guilt he’d pushed down as long as it meant he was eating. He could even tell him of the darkest thoughts he’d had, at times when his stomach grumbled in hunger and his clothes were held together with hope, of asking Rosa how she’d got in the game or, god forbid, of the few desperate time he’d considered selling _himself_. But what good would that do, especially with Alex studying him and having already walked away over something as trivial as copper wire? So he slaps a shit eating grin on his face and says, “Spite.”

It makes Alex snort and Valenti roll his eyes, but at least it achieves his goal of having the topic dropped. The two men move on to bicker over bed sharing, and Michael relaxes infinitesimally. Valenti sleeps on the floor that night.

*

They start early the following morning, Alex forcing Kyle to drive so he’s focused on something that is not arguing with Michael. They make few stops, picking up lunch on the way so they can make it to Denver by early afternoon, with time enough to spare for Alex and Michael to get all the information they need from the University. By the time they find a motel, thankfully with two free rooms this time, Michael is overwhelmed by all the new information and the decisions he’s going to have to make. To add to that, Valenti hasn’t left Alex’s side all day and has been yammering excitedly about the many career paths Alex will be able to take if he goes into his planned postgraduate program. Michael just _really_ wants to go to sleep. 

He shoulders past Valenti, uncaring of who actually follows him into the room. He doesn’t have the energy to worry about whether or not Alex is going to want to share the room with him or with his new best friend. He’s almost reached the bed, ready for sleep to claim him, when Valenti finally explodes.

“What the fuck’s your deal, Guerin?” He shouts, shoulders strung tight with tension and jaw clenched.

“What’s my deal?” Michael huffs out an unamused laugh.

“Listen, if this is about Alex and I being friends, I understand-“

“This is not just about Alex! God, you really have no idea, do you? Oh, just let me remind you of high school,” he points at himself and then at Valenti, “Me, bisexual. You, homophobic bully.”

“Guerin-“ Alex tries to interject, but Michael isn’t done. He takes a step forward and jams a finger into Valenti’s chest, just as the man opens his mouth to defend himself. Michael doesn’t leave him time to, though.

“Your idiotic comments didn’t hurt any less because I was in the closet, you prick. Oh, and yeah. Then there’s also how you treated Alex. Fuck, I can’t believe he even lets you be near him, let alone _touch_ him.” He’s still moving forward, looming on Valenti now, body quivering in anger.

“Michael!” 

“What!” Michael turns around to face Alex, who’s glaring at him. Michael is really done with him protecting Valenti, considering what the guy had put him through, but then Alex is saying, “Let him explain.” Michael huffs and sits heavily on the bed, opening his arms for Valenti to speak.

“I really am sorry for how I behaved in high school, and I'm not trying to justify anything I said during those years,” Kyle starts, “This is- I feel so stupid, because I didn’t realize just how much of my issues with myself I was projecting on Alex and the other gay kids in school.” Michael quirks an eyebrow at him but doesn’t interrupt him. “When I went to college, I finally smacked into it face first. I hated myself so much that I picked on everyone that felt the same way I did because I thought that was the only way for my friends to like me. To hate on the same people they hated on. I didn’t realize the whole time I was just trying to cover my own ass.”

“Wait, are you saying you’re-“

“Bi? Yeah.” Kyle gives him a tentative smile. “See? You and I aren’t so different after all.”

Michael, who was almost ready to accept his apology, frowns at him again. “That’s up for debate. You’re still sleeping in the other room.” 

Only when he’s left alone, Alex choosing to sleep in the second room too, does realization hit him. Valenti is bi. Maybe what he’s read into Alex’s behavior for the past two days isn’t so off the mark. Maybe Valenti is genuine competition. And he’s sleeping in the same room as Alex right now. 

_Just what I need_ , he thinks with a huff, burying his face in the pillow and praying for sleep to claim him soon.

*

“Can you two try not to kill each other while I’m gone?” Alex asks as he gets out of the car to head into the gas station for snacks. For this morning, they’ve planned a hike on Cheyenne Mountain, just outside of Colorado Springs.

“I think we can manage that,” Kyle quips with a grin, to which Michael rolls his eyes good naturedly. The air has been clear between them after last night and Kyle’s admission, though Michael is still wary. His brain screeches to a halt when he notices the small smirk lingering on Valenti’s lips.

“What?” He shifts under the attention, right hand rubbing mindlessly at the left as he studies the other man. 

“Nothing. It’s just – you’re not actually that bad, you know. When you don’t look like you’re about to kill me.” Michael huffs a laugh at that and shakes his head, dropping his head. He’s so lost in his own thoughts on how, in fact, he’s found himself not particularly minding Valenti’s company either, that when he looks up at the sound of Alex opening the car door he only catches a flash of the what looks like a fond look in Valenti’s eyes and – is that a blush? Michael doesn’t have the time to follow that train of thought because then Alex is squinting at the two of them like he doesn’t actually believe they aren’t at each other’s throats and Kyle is clearing his throat. Whatever that moment was ends, and Michael pushes all thoughts of soft brown eyes out of his head in favor of a power nap.

Soon enough, they’re parking near the hike’s starting point and Alex is shaking Michael awake. They take the easiest route, Kyle pointing out that after all the driving and walking Alex has done in the past few days, it’s not worth the risk of overexerting himself. Alex must be already pretty tired, because he doesn’t argue, only waits for Kyle to take the lead. His limp is barely noticeable but more pronounced than it usually is, and Michael has to stomp down his worry before he puts his foot in his mouth saying the wrong thing.

The hike doesn’t take long considering that, even with Alex’s leg, they’re all in pretty good shape. In about forty-five minutes they reach the viewing point and stop to rest. Kyle is immediately bustling around Alex, leading him to a bench to make him sit as he wips out water and the snacks from his backpack. Michael hangs back, staring with a squirming feeling in his chest as Alex doesn’t complain, quite the opposite, in fact. He’s waving away Kyle’s questions but he’s smiling up at him, a glint in his eyes that makes Michael’s heart seize. He knows that look – quite intimately, acutally. It’s the look Alex reserves for people he actually feels comfortable with, safe. Michael just never thought he’d see it directed at Valenti. He grits his teeth and starts on the path back before either of the other two can say a word.

*

After the hike, they power through in one sitting until they reach Albuquerque and stop for the night. Despite how the morning had started, the tension between Michael and Kyle has build up again during the day and it finally comes to a head. They are in a screaming match and Alex has, for once, elected to ignore them. He’s already taken a bath – bless the tub in their room – and he’s sitting on one of the beds in sweatpants, right pant leg rolled up so he can apply lotion to his stump. He's not even sure what the argument is _about_. Michael and Kyle are toe to toe and not even listening to a word the other is saying, and then it just happens. After, both of them will deny having moved first. The kiss is bruising and angry and leaves them both breathless. By the time they draw back, their anger has transformed in a baffled kind of awe. It’s the surprised sound coming from Alex’s direction that finally makes them step away from each other.

“What the fuck,” Alex whispers, eyes wide and fixed on them. A flush is working its way to his cheeks and he clears his throat, shifting a little bit from where he’s sitting. Michael looks back at Kyle, an apology ready on his lips, but the heat in the other man’s eyes makes him freeze. _What the fuck_ , indeed.

“What the hell, Kyle!” Alex says then. Michael frowns in confusion at Alex’s misdirected anger. Why would he be angry at _Kyle_ for this? Shouldn’t he be taking all the heat for kissing Alex’s new – what, lover?

“I asked you on this trip to keep _me_ away from Guerin, not so that _you_ could get in his pants!” _Oh_.

“Well, in my defense,” Kyle starts, holding his hands up. He takes a step back from Michael for good measure when Alex’s eyes narrow. “If _I’m_ kissing him, you can’t, so I’m doing you a favor, really.”

“Is that what you’re doing?” Alex reaches for the crutch and stands to make his way to where they’re standing, cursing the fact that he can’t even cross his arms effectively. His eyes are still set on Kyle and they seem to be having a conversation through the sole use of their eyebrows.

“Uh, guys? I’m standing right here.” Michael reminds them, waving his hands around to point at himself. “Care to explain what this is about?”

“And you!” Alex pivots on him, finger pointed and a crease between his eyebrows that gives Michael an exact indication of how upset he is. “You’re so full of shit, asking me if I would sleep with him, and the whole time-“

“Okay, woah, woah!” Michael holds his hands up, mirroring Kyle. “This just happened, Alex, I wasn’t planning on it.”

The anger leaves Alex’s body in a rush and leaves his shoulders slumped. Michael exchanges a glance with Kyle, who looks similarly confused at Alex’s attitude.

“I just thought you two hated each other,” Alex starts, voice quiet and small, “I didn’t think either of you would be a better option for the other than me.”

Michael inhales sharply and closes his eyes for a second. He thinks back on Alex and Kyle’s exchange only minutes before, and of course this is what’s going on. Alex _is_ ready, he just didn’t think Michael was, so he’d asked Kyle on the trip to keep him in check. And the whole time, he’s also been falling for Kyle, and just had to witness them kissing.

“Alex.” Michael’s voice comes out choked and he has to clear his throat before he continues. “God, we’re bad at this, aren’t we?” 

He smiles as he meets Alex’s wide eyes, a hand outstretched to touch Alex’s cheek. When there’s no flinch from Alex, Michael takes another step forward and cups his face in both of his hands. He’s mindless of Kyle still standing next to them as he presses his forehead to Alex’s and whispers, just for them to hear, “Oh, darling. You know I want you. Always have, always will.”

“Yeah?” Michael chest tightens at how small Alex’s voice sounds, but he keeps close and drops a kiss to Alex’s nose, each of his cheeks, the corner of his lips.

“Yeah, sweetheart. I’ve been ready for months, I just- didn’t want to pressure you.”

Alex lets out a wet laugh and shakes his head, pressing up even closer to Michael’s body. “We really are dumb. I thought the same thing.” 

At that, Michael grins and presses forward to finally kiss Alex properly. It’s the first kiss they’ve shared in more than a year and Michael feels his body tingle with it. Kissing Alex has always made him feel like he was on top of the world, but this feels more like a reward, like a prize well earned. They’re still caught up in each other when Kyle clears his throat next to them. When they separate, Michael can see the guilty look in Alex’s eyes, but before he can say anything, Kyle is talking.

“Alex, I’m sorry. For pushing too hard the last few days, even when you’d told me about your feelings for Guerin. And I’m sorry I kissed him.” 

Alex is shaking his head through the whole thing. He still holds on to Michael with one hand, but reaches the other out to Kyle, who doesn’t think twice before taking it. Michael notices with a smirk that he’s carefully avoiding his eyes. “Kyle, I like you,” Alex is saying, “I really, really do. You’re kind and attentive and _good_. I feel so selfish, but I just- I want you both. So much.”

Michael studies both Alex and Kyle’s faces, takes in their hesitance, all their guilt and worry over their situation, and eventually he shrugs. “I mean, I guess he can stay.”

Two sets of eyes focus on him, impossibly wide and confused. They don’t even have to open their mouths to express the feeling, because Michael hurries to clarify. “Look, Alex, I love you, and I want to be with you, any way I can. Valenti makes you happy, I can see that. And I can’t hate someone that has that effect on you. Plus,” he smirks with another small shrug, “You might have noticed, but turns out I don’t particularly mind his presence either.”

The other two men laugh at that, the tension in the room easing a bit. “Jeez, thanks, Guerin.” Kyle says, but he’s still smiling. “You, uh. You too.”

Michael waves that aside before disentangling himself from Alex with a peck to his temple. “Look, I’m gonna take a shower. You two talk it out, alright? Then,” he pauses and lets his eyes travel slowly over Kyle’s body, grinning when he sees him blush, “You’re also gonna take a shower, and we’re going to bed. Decisions can wait until tomorrow.”

With another stolen kiss to Alex’s lips and a pat on Kyle’s back, he all but flees to the bathroom. He keeps himself pressed against the door for a few minutes, blood pounding in his ears and brain trying to process what just happened. He doesn’t hear screams or any signs of tears coming from the other side, so he figures they're handling it just fine. He strips and steps into the tub for a much needed shower.

When he finally gets out of the bathroom, clad only in soft sweatpants and socks, his hair still wet, things seem to have escalated. He freezes in the doorway, his eyes focused on where Alex is straddling Kyle’s lap. There’s nothing strictly sexual in what they’re doing, Kyle’s hands firmly set on Alex’s hips while Alex’s own trace slow paths up and down Kyle’s arms. Still, Michael has to rip his eyes away from the sight because it’s caused a stirring in him that he doesn’t even want to begin to consider right now. Sleep first, decisions later – that’s what they’ve settled on, and he’s sticking to that, even if his dick seems to be of a different mind. 

He moves to the bed slowly, giving them all the time to move if needs be. Alex looks up at him with a sleepy smile, and it’s only when Kyle nudges him that he shifts to cuddle up to Michael where he’s propped up with his back to the headboard. Kyle gives them both a smile before heading to the bathroom for his turn in the shower.

"All good?" Michael asks when he and Alex are alone again. He gets a nod from where Alex has curled up to his side, head pillowed on his chest. Michael smiles, relaxing even further at the confirmation. He runs his fingers through Alex's hair in a slow, practiced move, rejoicing in the feeling of having this again after so long.

Kyle takes his time in the shower, and by the time he’s back, Alex has fallen asleep and Michael has shifted so they’re both lying down. Kyle approaches the bed carefully, a shy smile popping up on his lips when Michael rolls his eyes and beckons him over. He draws the covers back and Michael hears the sharp intake of breath when Kyle sees Alex’s back, bare after he's shed his shirt to sleep. Michael had assumed, stupidly perhaps, that Kyle had seen Alex shirtless numerous times before. Considering his reaction now, though, he realizes he’d been wrong.

Kyle settles gingerly next to Alex, who’s still soundly asleep on Michael’s chest, never taking his eyes off from Alex’s back. Michael knows he’s following the map of scars there. He himself had gotten reacquainted with some of them when he and Alex had first reunited, and at the same time he’d met the new ones left on Alex’s body by a war entirely different in nature from the one he’d been fighting when they were teenagers. So Michael knows what Kyle is seeing now – scarring from the shrapnel of the bomb that had taken Alex’s leg; older, more faded scars from countless beatings. Michael has to look away from the pain he can see seeping into Kyle’s face. He finds himself holding Alex a little closer, but at the same time he reaches for Kyle on the other side.

“You ok?” It’s barely more than a whisper, but it’s enough to snap Kyle out of it. There are tears in his eyes that Michael understands, because he felt the same way the first time he experienced this. Kyle manages a weak nod before he’s plastering himself to Alex’s back, effectively covering all the evidence of the abuse. Michael watches as he presses a kiss to the back of Alex’s head before leaning back on the pillow. Their faces are unbelievably close like this, pressed as close as they both are to Alex on both sides, and it makes Michael a little dizzy. He’s still trying to decide whether he wants to kiss him again when Kyle makes the decision for him. This kiss is soft and chaste, barely a brush of lips, so different from the previous one, and entirely careful of Alex still sleeping between them. Michael can taste the minty toothpaste Kyle used, lingering at the corner of his lips. He doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes until he feels Kyle pull back, and opens them to find the other man staring at him with a soft smile.

“What?” he whispers, suppressing the urge to shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny.

“You’re way softer than you pose yourself to be, you know that?”

“Ugh, whatever. Just go to sleep, Valenti.” Michael rolls his eyes and settles back against the mattress, adjusting his grip on Alex’s body, but there’s a blush fighting its way onto his cheeks and a warm feeling blossoming in his chest. Tomorrow, he tells himself closing his eyes. They’ll think about this tomorrow.


End file.
